On The Wall
by Sethoz
Summary: Destiny... Are we forever bound to it or can the rules be changed? What starts as simple nightmares soon descends into a fight for a soul as Tom finds more than his life at stake - his spirit and his sanity are too. -Completed-
1. Blood and Fangs

**Disclaimer:** I swear when I started to write this story, I had planned to write a nice little romantic one-shot. It didn't turn out anything like I planned, but I think this works better anyway. Funny Old World Innit?

Amazingly enough, I don't own anything connected to LXG, Vampires or the lyrics by Suzanne Vega, which inspired this story.

This may just be left as it as or I may write more of it, depending on what people think and if I can find the inspiration to carry on. Thank you so much to my wonderful Beta, Silver Bow and also to Clez, who I believe threatened to explode... Now, on with story!

**On The Wall**

_Marlene watches from the wall_

_Her mocking smile says it all_

_As she records the rise and fall_

_Of every soldier passing_

_But the only soldier now is me_

_I'm fighting things I cannot see_

_I think it's called my destiny_

_That I am changing_

_Marlene on the wall. _

_** Marlene on the wall, By Suzanne Vega.**_

Part 1- Blood and Fangs.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life..." the female voice whispered back, the words holding a promise. Just the tone of the voice was sending a shiver down Tom Sawyer's back. He swallowed a few times, staring into those wise and beautiful blue eyes. Eyes he had stared at and fallen in love with long ago. Tom had never thought his feelings would be returned and had managed to put them aside when he had to... but today she had come to him. She had come and confessed she loved him. The young spy could feel himself sinking, drowning in the endless blue eyes, his thoughts becoming muddied and foggy as he gazed at her, her eyes so deep... such a deep blue... such a blue... such a deep red.

_...Red?_

The thought pushed into his brain and focused his mixed up musings into one sharp, concentrated thought. Giving a yelp Tom propelled himself backwards; or at least he tried to. Hands that a few seconds ago had been softy touching his back now help him place tightly, nails digging into his tender and all too mortal flesh. Her face which just a fraction of a second ago had been kind and beautiful changed slightly, the beauty still there, but becoming colder and more cruel. The rich red lips leaned forward, the slim arms effortlessly holding Tom in place and preventing any escape.

"Now what would you have me do?" she whispered, lowering the red lips to his neck. She gently began to plant soft kisses on his neck, starting near his ear and working her way down. Tom gave another frantic struggle as he felt cool fangs scrape at his neck. She pushed him backward to put him off balance, moving at the same time. Tom crashed into the wall and he let out a whimper as her hands tightened even more, the long fingers now talons. A few salty tears came to his eyes as Tom realised he was completely trapped.

"Shush..." she crooned. "It only hurts for a second Tom..." Agent Sawyer could do nothing but stand there as the fangs extended into his neck and the female vampire drank from his young blood. Trying one last time to get through to her, Tom gathered his fading strength to whisper her name.

"Becky..." Then the world faded away from him in a great rush and the last thing he saw was Becky Thatcher looking at him, her lips drenched with blood... his blood...

"Becky!" Tom yelled, fighting the restraints he found himself in. They twisted themselves around him as he tried to escape. Breathing heavily now he fount wildly, untangling his body. With a cross between a groan and gasp he freed himself and panting he stared at the things that had kept him captive: his sheets. 

"Oh God..." he said as he realised he had been dreaming... again. Shaking he pulled his trembling form to his feet, his gaze darting around the room like a trapped animals. This was the third dream in as many days. Running his fingers though his hair he staggered to the desk and sank onto the chair, placing his hands in his head.

_Not again... please not again..._

His whole body shook as he tried to force the images out of his head. Three nights. Three nightmares. He had woken up each time, yelling Becky's name and entangled in his bed sheets. 

_It's not normal to have almost exactly the same dream three times in a row surly..._

Sighing Tom lifted his green eyes and glanced around his room. Aside from the sheets on the ground, his room looked rather neat and normal.

"Sawyer? Sawyer are you alright Kid, I heard a crash," a voice called though the thick wooden door and Tom jumped, his left knee smacking into the underside of his desk. With a muffled curse he clutched at his knee before hopping over to the door.

"I'm fine Skinner," he called though the door as his hand fumbled for the key to unlock it. On the other side of the wood, the invisible raised one of his invisible eyebrows but remained silent. The large silver key twisted in the lock and the door opened a few inches to revel a mop of blond hair and two green eyes, red under them. 

"Bloody hell Sawyer! You look terrible!" Skinner exclaimed, before he could stop himself. Tom flinched slightly at the mention of 'blood', though the tiny movement passed unnoticed by Skinner. The American forced a tiny smile to come to his face, though the expression was not mirrored in his eyes.

"Hello to you too, Skinner," he muttered, before giving an over exaggerated yawn. "Can I help you with something?" Tom asked. The floating hat and coat stared at Tom's face, as if searching for some kind of answer there. Finally Skinner sighed and bobbed his head.

"Doesn't matter. Night, Sawyer."

"Night." Tom said, his voice strained. He carefully pulled his head back, then leant his head on the wood, his eyes closing. All of a sudden, he felt drained of energy and it took all of his famed stubborn streak not to sink to the ground right there and then. Sighing, he forced his protesting body to move. Tiny step by tiny step he crept closer to the bed before finally collapsing down on it with a sigh of relief. 

Tom's eyes fluttered closed and he welcome the waiting darkness. As his mind started to slip off into sleep the image of Becky standing in front of him, his own life giving blood dripping from her lips forced itself to the front of his mind... His eyes snapped back open as a pained gasp left his mouth. Groaning, Tom knew he would get no more sleep tonight. His strength seemed to have returned, if only slightly and he sat up, swinging his legs to the ground. 

His throat felt dry. Tom didn't know why he didn't realise before. He stood up and headed back to his desk, where a heavy water jug sat. His eyes caught his refection as he reached for the jug, his mind recording the fact that his face looked white and pale. The green orbs scanned his reflection without thinking about it. Suddenly he stiffened before shaking, his eyes fixed on a tiny spot on the collar of his shirt. He numbly sat down on the chair, unable to tear his eyes away from the damming evidence.

His hands were now shaking so wildly that he couldn't even grasp his white collar. His eyes were wide, the pupils dilating as he stared at the drop of red that rested almost smugly on the otherwise clean fabric. Finally his trembling fingers gripped the tip of the collar and he clumsily pulled it down to reveal his neck.

His fingers fell away, his body suddenly unable to control them. His mouth opened and shut a few times as he tried to form a proper thought. The yell that had growing in his throat died into a faint whimper as he stared at his neck, his whole body frozen, a complete contrast the shaking a few moments previously. Slowly, unable to believe his own eyes he forced the tips of his fingers to rise to his neck and touch it. Then he whipped them away as if burned.

There were two tiny puncher mark holes in his neck, the edges slightly white.

Sethoz


	2. Decisions

**Disclaimer:- **Hi. Me again. Yeah... um, so it was a one-shot, but people wanted to know what happens – surprisingly enough – so who am I to say no? This won't be a very long story, six, maybe seven parts. Don't own anything in this story and I am using the Dracula form of Vampire's biting and how they Sire people. Don't worry if you haven't read the book – though you _really_ should, it's an amazing book – as everything will be explained in later parts.

Huge, much, amazing thanks to my wonderful Beta and friend, Silver Bow, who also came up with the title for this part. Now, on with the Shout Outs;

**Mrs. Mina Harker:-** So you found it interesting eh? That's good :D Here's the next part!

**LotRseer3350:- **Hmmm... interesting theory, it could be Mina... guess you'll just have to read on to find out! I know, we can all be so nasty to poor Tom... _evil grin_ If _only _we could be nice to him... nah, never happen. Well, maybe at the end of a story.

**Graymoon74:-** Sawyer as a Vampire... _Is off in Yummy thoughts land. Shakes self_ No! Focus Sethoz! Focus! Umm... you _do_ know **Bodyguard** isn't finished don't you? I'm not done with Tom yet... low manic laughter can be heard.

**Clez:- **I've written more, I've written more! _holds up cross to ward you off_Calm down, my Tom loving friend, it's part two!

**Niani:- **Indeed...

**Pengwin-jibberish:-** I have to admit, no one has ever called anything I've written 'nuts in a good way.' I like it!

**Queerquail:-** Oh, I'm so glad someone mentioned the end was spooky! That was what I was aiming for! 

**Funyun:- **Yes, he's seeing Becky in his dreams and the reason for that will become clear... A love triangle eh? And yeah, Skinner's being a bit dense...

**Leigh S. Durron:-** Evil? _Laughs._ Me? Don't be silly...

**Nobleblue:- **You like it? Oh good!

And without any more ado...

**On The Wall**

_Marlene watches from the wall_

_Her mocking smile says it all_

_As she records the rise and fall_

_Of every soldier passing_

_But the only soldier now is me_

_I'm fighting things I cannot see_

_I think it's called my destiny_

_That I am changing_

_Marlene on the wall _

_** Marlene on the wall, By Suzanne Vega**_

Part 2- Decisions

A thump brought Tom sharply back into the real world and he jerked his head up sharply, staring at the room though bangs of hair. He had lifted his head too fast though, and the world spun, making him dizzy and sick. Groaning he rested his head on his hands, blinking a few times as he willed the world to stop moving. He closed his eyes to block out the room, a faint frown marring his features. He couldn't remember falling asleep and; he realised; he hadn't even fallen asleep in his bed. He lay slumped over his desk, still sitting the the hard wooden chair. Sighing he let his green eyes slid back open as he straightened his body, lifting his head and setting his jaw in determination, forcing down the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Tom stood up and moved over to his closet, opening it and pulling out a clean shirt and trousers. With hands that wouldn't fully obey his mind commands he pulled his crumpled shirt over his head. Shutting his eyes so he couldn't catch sight of the two tiny hole in his neck he dressed himself. The clean shirt and trousers now on he allowed the pained eyes to open again. Staring into the mirror, Tom was shocked by what he saw.

Two large green eyes, that seemed almost too big now for the rest of the face stared back at him, sunken into the pale surrounding skin. His lips were pale as well, almost a translucent red. The only real colour besides his eyes, was the black circles under them. He slowly reached a hand to the collar of his shirt, touching it but making no effect to pull it down. The bite marks were not completely hidden by his collar. In a daze, Tom stood up and moved back to his clothes, hunting though them until, finally, buried at the back of them, he found a dark blue silk tie. 

_You should tell them! Now, before it is too late..._

Even as his mind thought that, his fingers were already putting the tie in place, wrapping it around his neck and covering the scars effectively. Tom stared at the tie, his fingers twitching, uncertain of what to do. In the end though he left the tie where it was. Then he headed over to the door, unlocked it and walked out, heading for the dinning room.

For a few minutes there was silence in his room. Nothing moved in the spy's room, it's lone known occupant having gone. Then...

... a shadow emerged from under the bed, in the form of many black bats. Slowly they grouped together to create the body of a young woman. A smile blossomed on her bright red lips as she stared at the door. She let a husky laugh escape from her lips, her long teeth gleaming in the light on the single lit lamp. The vampire glided over to the door and gracefully opened it, the faint smile still gracing the too red mouth. Then she headed down the corridor, in the opposite direction to Tom Sawyer, vanishing into the surrounding shadows.

Skinner almost ran into the dinning room, convinced that yet again, he would be the last there, Mina staring disappointedly at him. To his surprise, he found that he was only second to last. Captain Nemo was seated at the head of the table, looking every inch the royal and noble prince he really was. His blue and gold outfit gleamed, the ornate sword at his hip sending out a rainbow of reflected light. To his left, Jekyll was sipping at a cup of Indian tea, looking more confident that he had in... well, ever. 

Skinner couldn't quite put his finger on what was different about their doctor. His eyes still darted around as if excepting an attack from any moment. Yet the hand that held the cup was remarkably steady. It came to Skinner then, as he watched Jekyll lift the delicate china cup and take a sip. There was no twitch in his hand and no sign of his pocket watch. The third member of the League already sitting down raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in the invisible thief's direction. He bobbed his head at Mina and slipped into his own seat, next to Jekyll and opposite the other empty place.

"No Sawyer yet then?" He asked in a cheery tone, masking the slight feeling of concern he was currently sensing. He couldn't shake off a feeling of doom, of misfortune that seemed to come foremost to his mind when ever he thought of Sawyer. And even more since seeing him last night. Before Mina could answer with a frosty negative remark, the doors opened again and Tom entered.

_God... He looks like death warmed up!_

"Agent Sawyer..." Mina trailed off as Tom lifted his head to look at her, the only thing alive in his face his eyes which burned. Silently he moved over to his seat and sat down next to her. Mina frowned discretely as he moved next to her. He didn't... smell right. In fact, he smelt as if he wasn't even in the room at all. He smelt as if part of him - the important - part was gone. A nagging feeling started to lurk in her mind, as if she knew what was wrong but couldn't seem to pull it out of her mind and into her aware mind. 

A morbid sensation settled over the League as a whole. They all ate quietly, Tom picking at his food, though trying his best to eat something. However his stomach was feeling queasy and he didn't risk food that was too spicy. Not even Skinner was making jokes, all conscious of a change in the mood. This uncomfortable situation carried on for nearly twenty minutes. Finally, when Tom was just about to excuse himself so he could return to his room and think about what had happened, a sailor rushed into the room, heading for Nemo, his wary eyes on Mina Harker. The only female member raised her eyebrow at the man's odd behaviour. The sailor reached his Captain and bowed before whispering in his ear. 

Emotionless as always Nemo nodded, then regarded each League member in turn. His eyes seemed to rest almost accusingly on Tom, though it could just have been his imagination.

"It seems as if we have an unwanted guest aboard... in the form of a Vampire." He stated. Tom's face drained of what little colour had remained, his skin taking on the pallor of the dead. Mina gasped softly as Skinner swore and Jekyll jumped.

"A Vampire?" Mina asked. "Are you sure?" she added. Everyone's attention was no fixed on Nemo, so no-one noticed the shaken reaction Tom had suffered. He took a deep calming breath, trying to ignore the jittery feeling in his whole body. The Indian nodded.

"One of my men has just been discovered, with bite marks in his throat, his whole body drained of blood." The words weighted heavily on the room, as Jekyll's eyes darted to Mina then back to Nemo. She drew herself up stiffly.

"Until you catch this Vampire or you can prove that I am not the cuprite, I had better remain in my cabin with guards." She said calmly, voicing the suspicion that they all thought in varying degrees.

"Now, now, Mina, my love, we don't for a moment believe it is you." Skinner scoffed, though there was a trace of doubt in his words. Mina seemed slightly surprised that it was him and not Sawyer who had stood up for her, though the young agent seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Nevertheless, I may have lost control and be unaware of what I did. It is for the best." She said. Nemo bowed to her as she stood up and swept past him, the sailor a few paces behind her. When she was gone Nemo turned his attention back to the League.

"We must search the _Nautilus_ from top to bottom if we are to find this Vampire. He or she will be cunning and may be hidden in either a human form or as bats."

_Tell them! Tell them!!_

Tom kept silent however, unable to form the words his brain was screaming at him to say. When he did speak it was to say something different.

"We had better search in pairs." he said. Jekyll nodded in agreement as Nemo took up the responsibility of diving the four up.

"Dr. Jekyll, you and Skinner search the lower decks, there is less there. Agent Sawyer and myself will search the crew quarters. My crew will take care of the rest. There are communication pipes all over the ship. If the Vampire is spotted, raise the alarm at once."

Two hours later and Nemo and Tom had searched all the personal rooms in the ship. They had even hunted around inside Allan Quatermain's room, which until then had reminded tightly shut to the world. The two were now walking past a bathroom. Throughout the search, Tom had been unable to shake off the feeling that they were being watched.

"I don't think we are going to find anything Nemo. We ought to head back to the dinning room." Tom said in frustration. Nemo turned to answer him when the Captain's eyes widened and his hand reached for his sword. Tom frowned in confusion. Then something _very_ heavy slammed into him, knocking him to the floor. A fury of bats surrounded Nemo and he slashed at them, unable to land a hit on the Vampire inside. She growled and grabbed him by the back of his coat, flinging him into the bathroom as Tom struggled to his feet, suddenly feeling weak. 

Nemo crashed into the wall and slid down, knocked out. The swarm of bats that had attacked him reformed into the female Vampire and she turned to face Tom as he skidded into the room. She had a kind smile on her face, her blond hair falling around her ears. She looked rather like Becky Thatcher, but now that Tom could see her clearly, it as clear that she was not anyone he knew.

"Hello Tom." She said, in a suggestive tone. Tom swallowed and tried to move back, but he found his legs frozen in place. She pouted as she stepped closer. 

"What's the matter Tom? Don't you remember confessing your undying and eternal love for me?" she teased. "I remember... and I always claim what's mine... unlike some people." Her eyes, which a second before had been light, darkened at the last three words.

"...I... I didn't confess anything to you... it was Becky..." Tom stuttered at last. The seemingly young woman laughed a high tinkling laugh that echoed around the room.

"I had to put you in a trace, so I could take what I needed... at first, you were nothing more than a meal... but now... now I am going to give to you the gift of immortal life." she whispered, suddenly standing in front of Tom. He blinked and slowly shook his head, as if in a daze.

"No... I don't want it..."

"Then why did you hide the bite marks?" She asked, placing her arms around Tom's body. She loosened the tie that covered them and blew gently. Tom shivered as she did so, feeling an incredible sensation course though his body, which had turned traitor on him and refused to move. She bent forward and slowly slipped her fangs into his neck. He gasped, clutching at her tightly, the intense feeling threatening to swamp him and take him over completely. He felt everything slip away slowly, in drops, bleeding away. Tom's knees buckled and if she hadn't been holding him he would have fallen to the ground. She removed her teeth and Tom gave a tiny whimper. 

"Shush baby... I'll take care of you..." She promised, sinking to the ground, her skirt billowing around her and forming a kind of pillow. Tom sank with her and could do nothing but watch as she drew her nail across the top of her right breast. The coppery scent of blood leaked out and she smiled, placing her hand behind Tom's head and maneuvering it until it hovered above the blood.

"Drink..." Then she pressed his face down, until he was forced to either drink... or drown.

TBC...

There we have it for this part! 

Sethoz


	3. Baptism of Blood

**Disclaimer:- **So sorry about the delay, there seems to be some weird mix up with my beta. _Silver Bow_ are you even getting my e-mails? Anyway, huge thanks to _Clez_ who very kindly beta-ed this part for me. _::Hugs Clez::_ Thanks! Now, on with the shout outs;

**Clez:- **Glad you loved this part! What's wrong with liking a line? Even more if it is a line like that... ;)

**Funyun:-** Yes, Tom has found himself yet another stalker. You think it may be Becky eh? Good idea, you will just have to read on to find out if you're right, and as for the tie thing... people have an amazing talent of not spotting unpleasant facts or seeing something uncomfortable.

**Drowchild:- **More you shall have!

**Queerquail:-** Well, Tom told Becky he loved her. Only it wasn't Becky, it was this crazy Vampire lady... glad you think its interesting.

**Nobleblue:-** _:::League wander along the corridors, oblivious to the danger Tom is in...::: _Yeah, this lot need to sort out their acts, don't they. Will Tom become a Vampire? Read on...

**Ellina HOPE:-** ah, but is it Becky? _::Grins::_ Please don't die!

**LotRseer3350:-** If I told you who the woman was, it would ruin the plot. The same thing with the Tom becoming a Vampire thing, though I promise you, when the League find out, they will try and save him.

**Graymoon74:- **Stop filling my head with thoughts of yummy Tom! It's... distracting. ;) You think it's just some random weird-o? No, it is someone... :_::Gags self before she can spoil the story.::: _Yeah, Tom should have told the League but didn't... silly boy!

**Silversnow:-** Nasty? Wait, I'm nasty? The story is nasty? Leaving it on a cliffhanger is nasty? Which? So confused...

**Stormyronin:-** Thank you.

Now...

**On The Wall**

_Marlene watches from the wall_

_Her mocking smile says it all_

_As she records the rise and fall_

_Of every soldier passing_

_But the only soldier now is me_

_I'm fighting things I cannot see_

_I think it's called my destiny_

_That I am changing_

_Marlene on the wall _

_** Marlene on the wall, By Suzanne Vega**_

_:::_

Part 3- Baptism of Blood.

The sickly scent of the female vampire's rich blood rushed up into Tom's nostrils. It was everywhere, in his nose, over his mouth, on his skin. It really did feel as if he was drowning in the blood, even as Tom struggled, trying to break free. He closed his eyes as the burning sensation in his chest began to grow, his lungs on fire as they begged for another breath of oxygen. His chest contracting painfully, Tom knew that he would have to open his mouth. Even if he passed out, his mouth would relax and the hateful poison would enter it. A few tears sprung to his closed eyes and pricked at his eyelids, burning them with their salty heat.

Tom could take it no more and his mouth opened without his permission, his body trying to suck in a great lungful of air. Instead the thick blood coated his mouth, slipping easily down his throat. The blood entered his stomach and Tom almost gagged on the taste, still trying to pull free, the disgusting taste and reeking smell making him nauseous. But slowly, as drop after drop of blood entered him, the foulness of it lessened and he found it began to taste almost sweet, the coppery tang becoming delicious, a rare treat. He stopped trying to break free of her and instead held her in an embrace, willingly sucking on her wound now, greedily drinking the blood, the human and rational part of his mind dormant.

It was only when his chest threatened to cave in if he didn't breath that he stopped drinking. Even then it was the Vampire who pulled Tom free, not the other way round. She stood up, the thin cut healing in front of his very eyes as he remained on the ground, blood stained around his mouth, his eyes glazed as they opened slowly.

"Who... who **are** you?" Tom asked in a daze, staring up at the blonde vampire. She laughed before answering.

"Do you think me a fool, Agent Sawyer?" She said in a mocking tone. "Do you really think I will tell you my name so you can blab to your friends and let them in on our little secret? No. Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. There will be time enough to let Mina and the rest into our game." The vampire bent down and kissed Tom lightly on the cheek. He could do nothing but lie there and let her.

"For now, you can call me Becky, Sawyer." The vampire – or 'Becky' as she claimed her name was for now – said. She laughed again.

"You and I, Sawyer... you are going to be my dark prince and we will create such destruction, such stories. We shall carve a blood trail wherever we go and we will have such fun doing it." Becky said in a dreamy voice. "People will talk of us with such fear, such terror, it will create the most lovely blood, that hint of fear... the world will have never seen such darkness. Together, you and I, we will rip down this old one and make a new one, built with the bones of humans." In an almost absent-minded fashion Becky ran her fingers through his dishevelled blonde hair.

"I once loved a Lord." Becky said suddenly. "There was also an American..." she mused. Tom couldn't stop the wave of jealously that swept up inside of him at her comments. How dare she love or be loved by anyone else? A weak growl of anger slipped out of Tom's mouth before he could stop it. Becky looked amused, a cruel smile on her bloodied lips.

"Oh don't worry, my dark prince." she cooed. "You are the only one for me now..." A delicate pale finger ran down the side of his face, a long nail resting on Tom's bloodless lips. "We will have such fun when the time is right." She promised then pulled the hand away. Tom's head tried to follow it, his body trying to rise but the shock to his system had been too great and he couldn't move. His attempts only served to amuse Becky further and she blew him a kiss before vanishing through the door.

Tom stared after her, a mixture of despair and lust showing in his eyes. He blinked a few times then looked around the bathroom as if seeing it for the very first time. The events of the last few minutes rushed to him, each second clambering to be processed first. Tom's breath caught in his throat as he remembered his growl and the feelings he had felt ? jealousy and then sadness, because he had not wanted her to leave him.

_Oh God... help me..._

Tom didn't know why he had felt like that, acted like that. And now he had that vampire's blood in his own body, the toxins invading each and every one of his systems. With the help of the adrenalin that was entering his bloodstream he managed to somehow stagger to his feet and pull himself to the nearest cubical – where he was promptly sick. Tom retched again and again, trying desperately to remove all of the blood from his insides. Tears running down his face due to his fear and disgust Tom threw up one last time, the mixture free of a reddish colour.

Panting hard, he backed away from the toilet and moved shakily over to the sink where – with his rapidly fading energy – he splashed some of the cold water of his face. That done he gripped the sides of the basin, staring deeply into the mirror at the stranger's face that was looking back at him. His eyes seemed sunken into the pale, almost translucent skin, his lips stretching as if they were pulling away.

"Nemo..." Tom whispered, the single word causing agony to his throat, which felt rough and dry, a painful sensation that was already slowly fading away.

_God... forgive me for I have sinned..._

Tom had grown up in a religious family but after meeting vampires, invisible men and monsters he didn't know what to believe any more. But like so many before him, in times of trouble he turned back to God, chanting the single line in his head, the terror freezing his memory of the rest. He didn't even know what he was asking or trying to say.

_... I have sinned..._

Tom let go of the sink, half turning to move towards Nemo. With a gasp, the room spun violently and his eyes rolled up in his head, his body falling to the ground as Tom sank into an unconscious state.

_:::_

A short distance away, Skinner and Dr. Jekyll were standing still, in a corridor near the bathroom, arguing quietly to each other.

"I'm telling you, mate, we should have heard from the kid or Nemo by now. Everyone else has checked back in except for them." Skinner said. Jekyll shrugged his shoulders helplessly, unable to gather up enough energy to argue any more.

"Fine, fine, we will go and find them." he said softly. Skinner nodded, his painted face showing his concern as the two walked along one of the many corridors, stopping every few feet to look in the rooms. There was no sign of either and by this time, Jekyll was starting to get worried. He frowned, pushing open a door and peering into the semi-darkness beyond. At the same time Skinner had moved ahead. The invisible man stopped by an open door, frozen in place.

"Jekyll!" He yelled, movement returning to him as he sprang into the room. Dr. Jekyll jumped slightly and hurried towards the room Skinner had entered. What he saw made him freeze completely, Skinner's calls for help falling on deaf ears. Tom lay on his back, his eyes closed, his chest moving up and down, even though each breath was a struggle. At the back of the bathroom Nemo was slumped against the wall, his sword still held in his hand, the fingers still gripping the hilt tightly, even though he was not awake or alert.

"Jekyll!" Skinner cried out again and again the doctor didn't seem to hear him, still staring into the room with a kind of glazed shock. Skinner jumped to his feet from where he had been crouched by Tom and moved over to Jekyll before slapping him on the cheek. The other man gave a yelp and lifted a hand to the violated cheek in confusion.

"Snap out of it!" Skinner shouted. "Come on, we need to help Sawyer and Nemo." Jekyll nodded and moved into the room, heading to the back wall first to check on the Indian. After satisfying himself that the captain was only knocked out, Jekyll then moved over to Tom Sawyer, his hands peeling back the collar and removing the tie that Becky had placed back on. He gasped as the twin bite marks were revealed, noticing the jagged edges and faint whitening of the skin around them.

"He's been bitten..." Jekyll muttered. He stared long and hard at the mouth, noticing the paleness and the fact it was still wet with water. The ugly thought that Tom had drunk from the vampire reared in Dr. Jekyll's mind and refused to leave.

"We better move him then, eh, Jekyll?" Skinner asked with worry. Jekyll turned his head to look at Skinner and slowly blinked before nodding in agreement.

_:::_

Mina hurried towards the infirmary, one of Nemo's sailors running after her in a vain effort to try and keep up. The moment news had reached her of what had happened she had set off at a run to see for herself. As she swept round the corner, her sharp eyes instantly lighted on Captain Nemo who was walking at a brisk pace towards her.

"Ah, Madam Mina, thank goodness." Nemo said, stopping before turning on his heel to walk beside her as the two now headed for the infirmary. The Indian looked none the worse for being flung into a wall, with only a few cuts on his face from where the bats had scraped at him to show he had even been attacked.

"I was just coming to find you, as you will hopefully know what to do." Nemo carried on. Mina nodded and the two lapsed into silence and didn't talk again until they had passed through the door to the infirmary. Tom was lying in the bed furthest from the door, a curtain placed around the bed for privacy. Mina stepped through the crisp white curtain, Nemo a step behind her. On the other side of the curtain Dr. Jekyll was busy checking his patient while Skinner stood at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed.

"He has lost a lot of blood and has yet to regain consciousness." Jekyll said, holding Tom's wrist in his hand and checking the pulse. Mina shook her head, her cool eyes fixed on the still form.

"He won't wake up again in this state. He's lost too much blood and possibly been forced to give a kiss of his own. He's dying." She said softly.

"Dying? There has to be something we can do!" Skinner shouted. Mina nodded, her eyes never straying from Tom.

"Oh yes. The only way to permanently save Agent Sawyer is to find the vampire that did this to him and kill it before the transformation is complete in him. If he was only drained then he will very slowly become one of the un-dead. If he drank some blood then it would depend on how much as to how fast the change takes place." She hesitated, her eyes breaking their contact for the first time so she could look around at the men standing there.

"Right now however, the only thing that will keep him alive is a blood transfusion." She said seriously. There was complete and utter silence in the room as her answer weighed heavily down on them. A blood transfusion was a dangerous operation, for both people involved. There was risk of infection and many more dangers besides.

"I'll do it." Skinner said suddenly. Dr. Jekyll shook his head.

"You still haven't healed properly from Mongolia. It was only three months ago." Jekyll answered. Nemo bowed his head.

"I will do it." He said quietly. There was another short silence as Jekyll and Mina thought about the Captain's offer before agreeing. Nemo calmly left the curtained off area, returning a few moments later with a chair to sit on. As he was doing this, Jekyll had also left, returning about a minute later with everything he needed to conduct the blood transfusion. With Mina's help he sterilised the needles and other equipment. Twice, Mina had to correct some tiny flaw that the doctor had not noticed.

The needle slid into Nemo's arm, extracting the blood, which then travelled into Tom's cold body. While Jekyll was overseeing this part, Mina was rubbing at Tom's hands and wrists, trying to force the flow of blood to return as it should. Slowly the colour faded slightly from Nemo's face and faint colouring entered Tom's face, delicately tinting his features to make him seem more human.

"That's enough." Dr. Jekyll said. Mina's head snapped up from where she was rubbing whiskey on Tom's lips, confusion on her face, but she nodded and let the moment pass. Quickly he removed the drip and needles, pressing pads against the holes to stop the blood.

"Now what?" Skinner asked.

"Now, Mr. Skinner?" Mina answered with a raised brow. "Now we can do nothing but wait for Agent Sawyer to wake up and tell us what happened."

TBC...

Hope everyone liked that part and please leave a review!

Sethoz


	4. Temperance

**Disclaimer:-** Yes, me again. Thanks to **_Nathan-Daystorm _**for the chapter title. Don't own LXG, do you honesty think I do? No one commented on the fact that Nemo gave Tom blood without anyone checking to see if the blood was the same group. Glad no-one noticed, but if anyone does, then here is the reasoning. In the novel _Dracula_, there are a few blood transfusions, without any checking. So I'm coping that. Thank you to the reviewers from last time, and also to **_Bloodshootingstar_**, my temporary beta. Here are the **Shout Outs;**

**Leigh S. Durron:-** What didn't happen? Did something happen? _::Runs around in circles, looking for the thing that 'didn't' happen.:: _As for Tom... remember, there is always hope. And you can't kill my baddie! I need her!

**Funyun:- **Glad you found it believable and also that the slap wasn't corny. I was really worried about that and nearly didn't add it. So I'm glad it worked. And yes... Jekyll was acting odd... but why? _::Evil grin::_

**Queerquail:-** Yeah, the blood transfusion is just like Dracula. Meh, I've done worse to Tom.

**Clez:- **I thought it was in my nature to torment Tom? And here is the more you wanted.

**Graymoon74:- **I have got to stop reading your reviews while drinking a drink! Tom as a little love slave indeed... _::dreamy smile. Shakes self.::_And yes, Tom does have a certain charm doesn't he...

**Ellina HOPE:- **Thank you.

And now...

**On The Wall**

_Marlene watches from the wall_

_Her mocking smile says it all_

_As she records the rise and fall_

_Of every soldier passing_

_But the only soldier now is me_

_I'm fighting things I cannot see_

_I think it's called my destiny_

_That I am changing_

_Marlene on the wall _

_** Marlene on the wall, By Suzanne Vega**_

_:::_

**Part 4- Temperance**

It was Skinner who noticed the signs of life from Tom first.

Tom's chest rose and then instead of falling as it always did, it seemed to catch there for a second before falling. The invisible thief sat up in the chair he had been sitting in, as if was his turn to sit with Tom and watch over him. At the entrance to the infirmary stood two of Nemo's men, keeping guard over the sleeping American Agent. They didn't know if the Vampire was planning to come back and finish off Tom, or if it thought Tom was already dead. Either way, Nemo and the rest of the League were taking no chances.

"Sawyer?" Skinner whispered, scanning Tom's pale face. The eyelids fluttered weakly and slowly bright green eyes opened and stared at Skinner in confusion. "Sawyer, you're awake at last!" Skinner said with relief. Tom opened his mouth to answer him then stopped and settled instead for a simple nod. Skinner didn't see the nod though, as he had already turned from Tom and pulled the white curtains open slightly to tell the rest of the League. The harsh white light which had been muted while the curtains were shut now rushed into the small space and Tom winced, shutting his eyes.

At the other end of the infirmary Mina and Jekyll were talking quietly. The former looked slightly annoyed as she stared at Jekyll who seemed even more twitchy than normal – a compete opposite of how he had been acting at breakfast this morning.

"Why did you stop the transfusion?" Mina hissed, keeping her voice low. "Agent Sawyer needed at least another quarter of a pint."

"I stopped the transfusion because even though Sawyer could have used more blood, I was not convinced that Nemo would survive if we took any more from him." Dr. Jekyll snapped back. He flinched slightly, his eyes fixed on a point just over Mina's left shoulder as if he was having an internal augment with Hyde. In actual fact, his alter ego was silent and had not spoken or even tried to antagonize the good doctor all day. Nevertheless, it was a useful trick when he wanted to end a conversation, a sneaky trick and one that he was sure Edward would approve of – it only Edward would talk to him again.

_Edward? Did I upset you somehow?_ Henry asked. The question was not answered and simply rested in their shared mind. Henry Jekyll had never thought he would miss Edward Hyde and he did enjoy being able to look at Mina without his head being filled with gleeful comments about what he, Hyde would like to do to the woman, but even so... this sudden silence was strange and Jekyll didn't like that one little bit.

"Jekyll! Nemo! Mina!" Skinner called, his white face peering out of the curtained off area. "He's awake!"

Nemo lifted himself up from the bed he had been resting on and walked regally over towards him, Jekyll and Mina hurrying over from where they had been standing.

The group filed in through the curtains to stand in a group around Tom's bed. He lay on his back, staring straight up at the ceiling, an unreadable expression on his face. They gathered around him, each looking to the other, waiting for someone else to speak first. Skinner nudged Mina in the ribs and nodded his head towards Tom.

"Agent Sawyer..." Mina said stiffly. Tom turned his head to look at her. The normally bright and cheerful green eyes were now filled with a sheen of tears, a range of emotions flashing behind the water, each appearing and lasting for no more than a second before being replaced by some other feeling.

"...Yes?" Tom whispered, his voice horse. He didn't add anything else, as he had an odd reluctance to talk about what had happened and so wasn't going to help her at all.

"What happened?" She asked. Tom blinked, the movement causing a few tears to fall. He looked away before taking a deep breath and pushing down on his hands, forcing himself upwards into a sitting position. He bowed his head, still not being able to meet her gaze before lifting a hand and pulling down on his collar to show her the bite marks. Nemo coughed lightly and tapped Skinner on his shoulder, pointing away from the bed and towards the exit. Skinner nodded, showing he understood and the two nodded at Tom then quietly left the area. Jekyll looked uncomfortable and with a muttered excuse he fled the area as well, leaving Mina alone with Tom.

"Agent Sawyer... Tom." Mina said, her voice swelling with pity, her hand reaching out to touch his hair. Tom shook his head, leaning it slightly away.

He didn't want her pity.

"Tom." Mina said again, the pity no longer sounding in her voice, the woman now realized that it was the last thing he would want. She cupped a hand under his chin and gently lifted his face until it was level with her own. The two stared eye to eye for a few moments, Mina's gaze direct, Tom's darting all over the room, then being drawn back to her eyes.

"I didn't want her to stop..." Tom whispered, the words sounding empty and dull. Now that he had finally allowed eye contact to be established he found he couldn't look away. "I did at first but then... oh God, help me. I wanted her to do what she did to me."

"Tom... did... did she make you drink some of her blood?" Mina asked slowly. Instantly Tom's eyes skittered away and that was all the answer Mina needed.

"I tried to stop her, I tried to fight her. She pushed my face in it and I couldn't breath, she wouldn't let me until some of her blood had found its way into my body. And then... Oh My God!" Tom buried his head in his hands, his whole body shaking, the words becoming increasingly jumbled as he confessed his sins.

"I started to enjoy the taste and then... and then I couldn't stop and instead of the blood being something disgusting that was forced upon me I started to drink it because I wanted it. She had to pull me away to stop me... why? Why did I act like that? What's wrong with me?" He asked in dispare.

"Nothing is wrong with you Tom." Mina answered. Tom gave a short bitter laugh and Mina pressed on. "There is something in Vampire's blood that makes it additive. Not only that but this Vampire would have used her thrall on you... it's what they do to any person they plan to... to sire."

"Is that what happened to you?" Tom asked. Mina slowly nodded.

"He only made me drink from him once, but he drank from me time after time and I let him, unable to stop him and although I hated and was disgusted by what happened I drank from him willingly. It was only after Van Helsing and Dr. Steward burst into the room, forcing Dracula to let me go did my senses return to me and I realized what I had done..."

"Van Helsing? Dr. Steward?" Tom asked with interest, his own problems forgotten for the time. Mina nodded, a faint smile appearing on her face.

"Men. Good men. They were part of the group of men that included my husband who set out to destroy the evil Count Dracula. Dr. Steward fell in love with my best friend, though he was turned down by her. Dracula killed her, but before he did, Steward had called in the help of his mentor, Professor Van Helsing, who knew what was happening to her and knew how to stop the evil. Though it came at a high price." She stopped talking, her face showing all the signs that this was a topic she didn't want to talk about any more.

"I threw up the blood. Once she had left... I staggered to the toilet and thew it up."

"Good. That will slow the change." Mina said with approval. Tom's eyes widened, a hint of fear lurking in the depths of his pupils.

"Only slow?" He asked. Mina sighed and nodded.

"We have to kill the Vampire... what was she like?"

"She said her name was Becky. I don't... I don't think that was her real name. She has blond hair..." Tom said slowly, feeling as if he was talking though a mouthful of sticky honey.

"Any clues as to who she was?" Mina asked. Tom frowned, his mind traveling over everything Becky had said to him.

_She knew Mina's name... but that might not mean anything... but why would she mention Mina over any of the others... unless she knew Mina was also a Vampire..._

"Tom?"

"No. No, there is nothing else. She didn't really talk at all you see." Tom said, his voice falling him at the end and he rubbed at his throat, it feeling dry and itchy. Mina nodded and silently handed him a glass of water. She couldn't shake the feeling that the scent of the other Vampire was familiar somehow if only she could remember where she had smelt it before...

_:::_

Skinner paced up and down the infirmary, his gaze straying to the closed area where Tom was every few seconds. After his talk with Mina, the female Vampire had left, presumably to try and track the other down. Nemo had returned to his quarters to rest, which left Skinner and Jekyll along with a few of Nemo's sailors to guard Tom and hope their new enemy didn't try again. Skinner grumbled quietly to himself as he neared the curtained area.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw Jekyll head towards the door, no doubt to talk to the sailors about something. He slipped in between the gap and walked closer to the bed, to assure himself that Tom was okay. The young spy was lying on his back, asleep, his face flushed slightly, his breathing thick and heavy. Instantly Skinner knew that something was very wrong.

"Sawyer? Sawyer, wake up kid." Skinner hissed, shaking Tom slightly. The young man didn't stir and Skinner's worry increased. Jekyll hadn't given Tom any drugs and about a hour ago he had been fine, talking quietly to Nemo. Skinner shook Tom more violently, trying his best to wake him. Again the young man didn't stir and Skinner straighted up, taking a step backwards, deciding to call Dr. Jekyll to see if he could wake Tom up or if he knew what was wrong.

A needle pricked at Skinner's arm and before he could react fully, it had slid in and it's contents injected into his bloodstream. The needle smoothly slid out and Skinner turned to try and catch a glimst at his attacker. As he did so, his body slumped towards the ground, only to be caught by strong arms. Dr. Jekyll stared down at Skinner and Skinner stared back in shock for a few second before his eyes shut. Of course, Jekyll didn't know that and waited a few moments longer before dragging Skinner's prone body towards an empty bed. On two more were the guards Nemo had ordered to protect Tom, also knocked out. Jekyll dropped Skinner onto the bed and nodded, dusting his hands in satisfaction.

"Well done my dark knight..." Becky breathed, stepping forward into the light. "Well done..." Jekyll turned to face her, a slack expression on his face, his eyes glazed. Becky smiled as she looked at him, deciding that her idea to place Dr. Jekyll in her thrall before she went after Agent Sawyer was a good plan. Her revenge was moving along nicely and soon it would be too late for everyone. Oh she wouldn't kill Dr. Jekyll, she wouldn't even bite him. No, she would wait till Tom was hers and then let him kill his old friends.

Her final act of her revenge on that miserable woman, Mina Harker.

Becky moved closer to where Tom lay in his drugged sleep, her helpless victim. Really having Dr. Jekyll do her bidding made her tasks almost too easy. She was only a few feet away from the curtain before a hand reached out, clasping her wrist and pulling her back. Jekyll stood there, his breathing erratic, sweat pouring from his face as he visibly struggled with the thrall. Becky snarled then adopted a sweet expression, turning to face him and running her hands down his face.

"Just wait a little longer my dear..." She whispered, her eyes sparkling. Jekyll nodded dumbly and his hand went limp, allowing Becky to move away. She smiled again and turned back to Tom. Behind her she could hear faint noises of Jekyll doing something, but ignored them, focused instead on the young blood she could feel on the other side of the curtain. A shadow fell on her and she sighed with annoyance.

"I said wait a little longer, my dark kn-" She started. A huge hand grabbed at her hair and pulled her away, swinging her and throwing her into the wall. With a shriek she smashed into the wall and jumped up, fury on her face. Mr. Hyde roared back at her, some broken glass on the ground.

"Clever boy." Becky muttered.

"Your thrall won't work on me." Hyde boomed. Becky's eyebrow raised and her lips pouted together.

"Are you sure?" She whispered, standing and stepping forward, looking up at the great hulk of a beast. "What if I made it worth your while?" Becky asked, moving even closer. Hyde didn't answer her, his eyes fixed on the slip of a Vampire as she grew closer and closer until she could touch Hyde's arm. Carefully she reached out and stroked a hand along his skin, watching with amusement as he shivered at her touch. Suddenly with a yell he swung out again, his thick arm hitting her in the face. Becky dropped to the ground and slid along the floor, before banging into an empty bed and lying there, her eyes closed. Hyde laughed and turned away.

With a snarl Becky's eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet, grabbing at the bed and lifting it, using it as a bat. With all her strength she swung it round, it side of the bed connecting hard with Hyde. The man – even though he was so much more stronger than any normal human – didn't stand a chance and fell to the ground. Relentlessly Becky swung the bed again and again, raining hits down on Hyde until finally, he began to change back.

Becky dropped the bed to the ground and lifted her heel, bringing it down on Jekyll's face. An inch from his eyeball she stopped and sighed sadly. If she spent her time tormenting Jekyll then she wouldn't be able to drink from Tom, and she needed the energy.

_But I promise you this Dr. Henry Jekyll. Before Tom Sawyer drains you dry I will rip out your eyes and tongue so you will be both blind and dumb._

Becky hurried over to the curtain, ripping it down in her haste. The time for secretly had passed. It would soon be time for the final act and the last bow. She stared down at Tom, her eyes lighting up at his flushed face which was a sure sign of blood and lots of it. The fools must have given him a blood transfusion. All that archived was to slow her down slightly because she would just take it out again. She hovered by the side of his bed before shaking her head and moving around to the other side so she could keep an eye on the other people in the room.

Becky lowered her head, her lips pulling back, her fangs extending, glinting in the light. She licked Tom's neck around the holes before softly biting him. In his sleep Tom gasped and his hands gripped at his covers but other than that he did nothing to stop her, still trapped in his drugged sleep. Becky drank hungrily, letting his rich blood fill her. She slowly drank his blood, drawing out the processing, enjoying the taste of mortal flesh under her lips, her hands traveling over his body.

Her fangs retracted and she lifted her head, kissing him on the wounds, leaving what to a casual viewer would seem like a lipstick kiss. Laughing quietly she kissed Tom on the lips. Even with her small problem with Jekyll and Hyde, everything was going to plan and they didn't even know that they had already lost – lost Tom and lost their own lives.

Licking her lips, Becky bent back to Tom's neck and began to drink again, again taking her time, being carefully to just take enough to not kill him but leave him terribly weak. Let the League give him more blood if they wanted. Let them try to save his soul. All they could do is delay her and her plans. A blood transfusion? It would only stall her slightly, not stop her.

TBC...

Hope everyone liked this part and will leave a review. Please. Pretty please.

Sethoz


	5. American Pet

**Disclaimer:** Well, here it is, part five of _On The Wall._ The story has eight parts in total, so we are nearing the climax of the story. Can't believe it is nearing the end already! Thanks to _Bloodshootingstar_, again, my temporary beta. I don't own anything, do I really have say this every time? Here are the **Shout outs;**

**Clez:- **Stop beating up my baddie! I still need her! And she doesn't just want a blood bank, she wants a new vampire friend... ;) Glad you loved the last part.

**Kame-sama:- **You are correct in that guess, 'Becky' is from that book... and who would have thought that Edward Hyde would do something useful to try and help Tom?

**Graymoon74:- **Ahhh! You're doing it again! Stop with the yummy thoughts!

**Angharad:- **He is, isn't he. I think that's one of the main reasons why people like me and **Clez** hurt him... but you didn't hear it from me.

**Leigh S. Durron:- O**oooh. You think you know? Cool. But... are you right. Probably. It's good that you have put Sting down, but I can see that Morgul blade behind your back!

And now....

**On The Wall**

_Marlene watches from the wall_

_Her mocking smile says it all_

_As she records the rise and fall_

_Of every soldier passing_

_But the only soldier now is me_

_I'm fighting things I cannot see_

_I think it's called my destiny_

_That I am changing_

_Marlene on the wall _

_**Marlene on the wall, By Suzanne Vega**_

_:::_

**Part 5- American Pet**.

A lone gun sounded in the quiet infirmary, the only other sound, the unearthly sucking of blood. The single shot was also a lucky one, the bullet hitting Becky in the shoulder as she bent over Tom. With a howl of pain she jerked away from him, her head lifting to find the source of her wound. One of the sailors that Jekyll had knocked out had woken up and was now leaning against the bed he had sleeping on. The man raised his gun to fire again and Becky snarled, flinging herself to the side, the bullet flying harmlessly past her. He fired again but by that time there was no sign of her anywhere. A husky laugh sounded somewhere in the infirmary and the sailor spun, holding his weapon tightly, his eyes scanning the room, searching for the Vampire.

"Surprise." Becky whispered, right in the man's ear, her body crouching on the bed. The sailor jumped and tried to turn to face her but she gripped in head and in one smooth movement snapped his spine. The fingers sprung open, the gun falling to the ground, the dead man's face still showing the expression of fear, as there was no time to register the pain – not that there would have been any pain.

"You were let off easy my friend. For bothering me, I should have given you a much harsher death." She laughed, the sound rather like a bark. "But you were given mercy by a Vampire, by one of the dammed... remember that as your soul moves on." Becky said, before dropping the body carelessly to the ground. A sound outside the room alerted her to the fact that people were heading this way, no doubt hurrying after hearing the gun shot. For a second she froze, unsure, looking between the door and Tom, torn between running and finishing this. Then her senses returned to her and she knew that she would have another chance to make Tom drink from her but now she had to leave. That decided she ran lightly to the door and paused, looking back and admiring her work. One sailor and Skinner still knocked out from the drugs on their beds. A sailor on the ground, his neck broken. Further back, Dr. Jekyll, battered and bruised a bed upturned by him. And right at the back, Tom Sawyer, pale as death, the mark of the dammed on his throat. With a mocking smile she blew a kiss in his direction.

Becky gave her husky laugh again, pleased with her work, then darted though the door and vanished along the corridor.

A few seconds later, Mina and Nemo came running into the room. The strong scent of the other female vampire rushed towards Mina and she physically reeled from the power of it. The nagging feeling returned to her that she knew the Vampire and she could _feel_ the name she was looking for, luring just beyond her reach. Though she tried, Mina couldn't conjure up the answer and after a split second she admitted defeat for the time being, as she had more pressing problems to focus on. Nemo had already moved to the dead sailor, looking down at him for only second, knowing that he was most differently dead. He then turned his attention onto Skinner and his other sailor.

"Drugged." He said. Mina however had ran past her, heading for Agent Sawyer. She didn't like the way he was lying there so still and pale as if he wasn't there anymore. As she reached the foot of the bed she was relived to hear the faint sound of his heart beat as it worked away, trying to keep his body working with the limited blood it had left. Even though she could hear his heart she still picked up his limp wrist, feeling for a pulse. His body was so close on giving out of him and she found herself wondering how often he had been drank from before anyone knew. At least once, as that would explain his appearance at breakfast.

Nemo was bent over Jekyll, checking him as best he could, though he was no doctor. The man seemed stable for the moment, bruises all over his body but there appeared to be no broken bones and more importantly, no bite marks. The sailor still on the bed groaned and lifted a hand to his head, muttering softly to himself. Skinner was also coming round, though he seemed to be able to fight off the after effects of the drugs much better than the other man. Nemo asked him quietly how he was feeling and Skinner waved him away.

"No worries Nemo. No worse than a hangover and I've had lots of them." He said, carefully stepping down from the bed. The Captain went over to check on the other sailor.

"What happened here Mr. Skinner?" Mina asked, still checking Tom over. She drew back slightly as she caught sight of the bloodstain kiss mark left on his neck, a frown on her face.

"It was Jekyll. He knocked me out." Skinner said grimly, moving over to check Jekyll as he lye on the ground before heading to Tom and Mina. Nemo looked up from where he was talking to his sailor and directed a short, sharp question at Mina.

"Thrall?"

"That would be the most logical answer Captain. If this Vampire was determined to sire Tom, then no doubt having Dr. Jekyll under her thrall would be an advantage." She answered. Skinner had reached Tom by now, a gasp of horror escaping his mouth as he saw the state of him. He glanced back to Jekyll's still form for a second, watching as Nemo began to lift him onto a bed.

"Looks like the good doctor tried to fight back anyway and paid dearly for it." He muttered. "How bad is Sawyer?" Skinner asked in a louder tone. Mina stared at him hard.

"As bad as he was before, as if he had never been given that blood transfusion." She told him. Skinner looked troubled.

"So he needs more?" At Mina's nod, he carried on. "Then let me."

"Mr. Skinne-" Mina began but he interrupted her.

"I know what you are going to say, I'm still not a hundred percent after the Mongolia and I have some drugs in my system, but I'm the only one here fit enough to do it. Nemo gave blood a few hours ago, he's in no state, his sailor seems to be having problems with the drug, Jekyll is most certainly out and as for you... well no offense love, but I don't think your blood would help matters. We have to hurry, every second wasted is one Sawyer needs." He told her. Mina started at him, the uncertainly clear in her eyes before she nodded and went over to the equipment, pulling out everything she would need.

"Captain, I will require your help for this." She informed him. He nodded and she quickly instructed him about what he had to do.

"You must watch Agent Sawyer. Try and rub his arms to get the blood flowing again. Mr. Skinner, you **must** tell me the moment you start to feel dizzy or lightheaded. I'm not saying I will stop at once, but I will need to know." She said. Skinner nodded and Mina seemed satisfied at that, as she finished cleaning the needles.

Again they went through the nightmarish procedure of removing blood from one and placing it in another. Again Tom's face was watched keenly for signs of life to flow back into it and even though they gave him more blood than the first time it seemed to take longer to take effect and did not seem to work as well as the first time. Skinner reluctantly told Mina when he started to feel dizzy and Mina nodded, glancing at Tom's face. She let the blood transfusion carry on for about another half a minute before stopping it. Skinner started to protest, saying he could give a little more but Mina wearily shook her head.

"It won't do him any more good." She said, starting to tidy away. This caught Skinner's attention and held it fast.

"What do you mean, 'It won't do him any more good'?" He asked her.

"You saw how much blood we gave Agent Sawyer." She snapped back. "More than last time, yet to less effect. We are running out of time... we are are loosing him."

"Well we have to stop loosing him right now!" Skinner answered, trying to jump off the seat he had been sitting on. As he rose to normal hight the loss of blood started to take effect and he swayed and would have fallen if Mina hadn't appeared by his side and offered him some silent support.

"What we have to do is make sure that Vampire doesn't get anywhere near him again. We'll have to double the guard... and I will track her down. I have to." She helped Skinner back into the chair and sighed deeply. "I don't think she had time to make him drink again and that works in our favor as it gives us a little more time before he's lost. Even so, he's sinking very fast, she must have been busy..." Mina stopped again as Skinner's voice – surprisingly quiet and serious broke in.

"What if we do lose him?" Skinner asked seriously. "Will he be like you? Or will we have to... have to..." he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence and Mina's icy gaze bore into him, making him move slightly.

"I am only a half-Vampire. If Agent Sawyer is not saved he will be a full Vampire. His soul will be cast into the fires of Hell and his body will become a temple to the un-dead."

"You know that for a fact?" Skinner shouted back, his voice rising from the quiet note it had been only moments before. "For all we know he might be like you! If you can become a force for good, why you do believe he can't!"

"Hopefully it will never come to that." Mina answered stonily, changing the subject by ending it. She turned away, unable to look at either the white glaring face of Skinner or the white dying face of Tom Sawyer. Because he **was** dying. She didn't know if he would wake up again before the end or if he would just slip away. He might regain some of his strength in his final hour or so, enough to talk or even move about, but it would be a false recovery and then he would die before being reborn as one of the un-dead. The truth was Mina just didn't know enough about Vampires. Apart from Dracula, she had never met one and before becoming a half-Vampire who still had most of her soul, she had believed that all Vampires were cursed men and women. Would that be the case if they lost Agent Sawyer?

_Don't even think like that, we are not going to lose him. _Her mind chanted, but Mina, at heart was a realistic and knew that they might very well loose him... unless she could find his mysterious attacker. An idea was being to form in her mind as to who the female Vampire was, but the idea had yet to take on a solid form and she was unaware of the ideas and half thoughts brewing in her brain.

"Madam Mina, should we not now see to Dr. Jekyll before you hunt this fiend?" Nemo said calmly. Mina was about to sharply answer him, no we should not waste time and Dr. Jekyll could see to him... before she remembered that Dr. Jekyll was the patient and a wave of guilt hit her.

"Of course." She said quietly, heading over to the bed where Jekyll was lying. Nemo followed her, though Skinner stayed seated by Sawyer's bed, his trench coat leaning forward, the hat bent near Tom.

Quickly, Mina set about her task, cleaning Jekyll up as best she could, rubbing ointment on his bruises and carefully checking him over to be quite sure that there was no broken bones or anything or a more Vampire style wound on him. Thankfully she found nothing of the kind, aside from a rather nasty bruise on his forehead that suggested he wouldn't wake up just yet. Nemo left to call more sailors and Mina filled in one of them about everyone's condition, listing everything he would need to do, to treat Skinner, Tom and Jekyll. Then she too left, passing four sailors as she did so. It was time for her to hunt a Vampire.

Nemo stood on his bridge, his arms behind his back as he surveyed the calm sea before him. They had left port five days ago and it had to have been then that this Vampire had somehow managed to creep aboard, when they had stopped in Scarborough. Which meant she had to have been feeding from someone those five days if she had fed every night. That was a worrying thought, that maybe Tom had first been attacked five days ago and no one had noticed.

"Captain Nemo..." A whisper like voice said, the tone sounding dead, as if it was the wind blowing over wizened autumn leaves. Nemo froze, his hand slowly reaching for his sword. "Now, now, none of that." the voice said again, as Nemo spun round, sword flying out of its sheath. He scanned the bridge, finding it seemingly empty.

"I have only come with a message." Becky whispered, and something rustled past his side, passing by in a flash of color so fast that by the time he had turned to face it, the shape had gone.

"What message?" Nemo said cautiously, moving towards the door a single step at a time.

"Right to the point? I like that... very well. My message is simple. Tell Mrs. Mina Harker to meet me in the sparring room. Tell her to come alone, without any of your men." Her voice came from all corners of the room at once, making it impossible for him to locate her.

"What makes you think she will come alone?"

"If she wants to save her American pet from eternal damnation then she will come." Becky answered, detaching herself from the shadows and grabbing Nemo, throwing him forward, towards the door.

"If she doesn't come or if she comes with anyone else then you will never find me in time and he will die. Think about it." With her husky laugh she transformed into her bats and flew past him, turning the corner and leaving his vision before he had time to do anything to stop her.

TBC...

Hope everyone liked this and please leave a review!

Sethoz


	6. Clarity

**Disclaimer: **Well, here we have it, part six of _On The Wall. _Hope everyone is enjoying this so far, as always I don't own anything in this story bar the plot. Do I really have to say that every time? Anyway, sorry for the slight delay in posting this, here are the shout outs;

**Clez:- **You... you can hurt Becky as long as you don't kill her. How is that? So here we have it, Mina Vs. Becky. Better keep your fingers crossed for Mina... _::Evil, foreshadowing laugh::_

**Angharad:- **Why thank you. This chapter is the part where we find out who 'Becky' is and also how she lives. There were very slight hints in the previous chapter, but you would need to have a great understanding of English Geography to get them.

**Queerquail:- **I'm sure, one of these days you will sign in ;) I know, 8 chapters isn't very long, but remember this was only supposed to be a one-shot!

**Crystal Nox:- **Yep, lets hope they save Sawyer... before it is too late.

**LotRseer3350:- **It's understandable, if you thought you wouldn't like the direction the plot was going to not read a story. Hope you like this part XD

Hmm... _Graymoon_ didn't leave me a naughty thoughts about Sawyer review. How odd... oh well, I guess I'll have to think my own yummy thoughts about him... ;)

And now...

**On The Wall**

_Marlene watches from the wall_

_Her mocking smile says it all_

_As she records the rise and fall_

_Of every soldier passing_

_But the only soldier now is me_

_I'm fighting things I cannot see_

_I think it's called my destiny_

_That I am changing_

_Marlene on the wall. _

_** Marlene on the wall, By Suzanne Vega.**_

**Chapter 6: Clarity**

Mina stepped through the doors of the sparring room, not knowing what to expect. After Captain Nemo had told her about the other Vampire's message she had returned to her cabin to change into clothes for more easy movement and some knifes. She had then spent the next half an hour convincing Nemo to not send any of his sailors with her. It was only after she had reminded him of the strength of Vampires and the fact that this new enemy had already killed two of his men and would undoubtedly kill more if they entered the sparring room, that he agreed to her plan. She had also brought up Agent Sawyer's condition and that this could very well be their only chance to save him.

Even then, Mina knew Nemo didn't like the plan at all. Neither did Mina come to that but what could she do? If there was any chance to save Sawyer, she had to take it. Reluctantly Nemo had agreed not to send any of his men into the room, but she was reasonably confident that he would have men waiting outside.

Mina scanned the room, her eyes searching every shadow where a Vampire could be lurking. The room seemed empty, the silence oppressive and laden with danger. Slowly she took another careful step into the room, still using her eyes to search it for her as yet, unrevealed foe.

"Hello, _darling _Mina." A lazy drawl said from behind her. "You came alone I take it? That's what I always liked about you. You are so terribly predictable." Amusement tinted her voice as the young blond jumped down from the ceiling where she had been hanging above the door waiting. Mina froze, her eye's widening in surprise at the voice that she had once known so well. And then, a second later she was asking herself why she had been surprised as she turned to face the woman, whom she knew had been the culprit. She had always known, even though she had never realized fully or been given any proof. She should have been able to form the theory into thought and words when she remembered that the last stop had been Scarborough, which was only eight miles from Whitby... only eight miles from where it had all started those many years ago. No, that was wrong. It had started far away in Transylvania, long before she had been born.

"Hello Lucy." Mina answered calmly, wondering internally why she was so calm, how she could be so calm when faced with Lucy. "They chopped your head off."

"Did my old fiance, tell you that?" Lucy – who had pretended to be Becky – asked. "Men are such fools. They thought I was stupid enough to just return to my coffin and remain there waiting for them to kill me? Ha! I used my thrall on them and they left believing I was dead and I was happy to remain quietly there waiting... waiting for my Count.." Lucy trailed off, her gaze distance and Mina found she couldn't stop staring at her best friend.

Her mind traveled back to a time before she had become what she was. She and Lucy Weston had been so gay then, so young, innocent and full of hope. It had been the time when she waiting for Johnathan to return from his trip to Transylvania so they could marry. When he had, he had been ill with brain fever, and she had rushed to him. Lucy had written, filling her in about the three men who had asked to marry her. Dr. Steward, whom Lucy had said no to. Then it was Quincey; an American and again Lucy had said no. The last has been Lord – at the time Hon. - Arthur Holmwood and it was he Lucy had said yes to. Then Dracula had landed in Whitby, siring first Lucy, despite everyone's best efforts. The dreaded Count had then gone after Mina and it was during this time that he had killed.

Before this had had happened though, Van Helsing had led a small group of the men to Lucy's grave and had driven a stake though her heart, chopped her head off and stuffed her mouth with garlic. She had not been dead long enough for her body to return to ash, which was why they had chopped her head off and filled her mouth with garlic. Only now it seemed as if that never happened. The grisly tale recorded in a diary entry had all been an clever ruse thought up by Lucy herself.

"Only he was no longer interested in me." Lucy said sharply, bringing Mina back to the present time. Lucy glared at Mina, anger in her hard eyes.

"He was interested in getting you, in adding you but I didn't care. Because, at that time, I still loved you and I thought we could be together for all time with _him_. Until your men killed him and I was left alone... all alone." Lucy said and there was hurt in her voice, a raw hurt reflecting how that time must have been for her. They say Vampire's cannot feel.

That is not completely true.

If a Vampire let's it's supernatural side control it, then it can feel all the negative emotions quite strongly. And love. Or would it be better to call it lust? However, if, like Mina, the Vampire had never fully given in to the more unsavory side then all feelings were distant, detached and any out pouring of feeling would result in the Vampire side briefly gaining control. There is nothing more dangerous than a hurt Vampire.

"I am sorry Lucy." Mina told her, at a loss of what else to say. At once Lucy regained control of herself and she flashed a smile of bright white teeth in Mina's direction.

"It wouldn't have been so bad... until I found out about you. You, who were like me but you, you had manged to find yourself friends, a new family almost." Lucy snarled, her anger showing again. She moved rapidly from one feeling to the next with no control or clear direction.

"I don't understand..." Mina mummed, her mind still traveling over the diary entries. "Dr. Van Helsing said that you had been bitten in a trance and that you had died in a trance so therefor you would only be a Vampire in a trance."

"Again, thrall, they believed what I wanted them to believe." Lucy said softly. She paused and stared at Mina, her eye's narrowing in a calculated manner and she titled her head to the side like a bird.

"Don't you want to know about your friend? Don't you want to save him?" She asked innocently. Mina stared back at her blankly for a few seconds before she remembered about Agent Sawyer and the state he was in. She growled softly, taking up a defensive position and Lucy gave a girlish giggle at this, sounding so much like the young carefree girl she had once been.

"Oh, no more talking?" Lucy asked with a pout. "Fine. In that case I suppose you don't want to know all about my plans with him." She paused, in a challenge and Mina slowly relaxed slightly.

"You do? Oh good!" Lucy clapped her hands together with another giggle. "It's so fun! At the moment I'm calling to him, my blood calling to my young, but he is fighting the call. I have no doubt that he will waste all his energy fighting until he dies and then wakes up... my dark prince, mine, forever." She gave a dreamy smile, lost in a memorie. "He will be mine and no-one will take him from me, ever."

"Is that what this is all about?" Mina asked in disbelief. Lucy raised an eyebrow and shrugged her slim shoulders, her skirt curling about her ankles.

"Okay." Lucy said suddenly. "Less talking, more fighting."

_:::_

The too pale eyelids twitched slightly. With a great effort they slid away from his eyeballs, the bright green eyes gazing around the infirmary. At the far side of the room stood the sailor assigned to look after the infirmary. He was busy taking a stock check, no doubt to keep himself busy. On two beds side by side were Skinner and Jekyll, the former asleep, the latter still out cold. Tom glanced over at them, before his eyelids became heavy again and they slid close.

Inside he could feel something tugging at him, pulling at him. A call, a wonderful call. He fought it, knowing that if he gave in to the temptation he would be lost. Part of Tom wanted to give in, wanted to live for all time. He might have a better chance with Mina then...

A sharp pain entered his temples and his chest as he thought about Mina, as if someone or something was stabbing a shard of glass into his head and heart. It was a warning, a telling off, as if it couldn't believe he could think of anyone but Becky – darling Becky. Tom fought that feeling too, telling himself that it was the thrall, not what he really felt. The thrills, the longing for his black beauty. Thrall, all thrall.

Even so, he could feel himself loosing, bit by bit. His grasp on himself was weakling and he was having trouble remembering who he was and that his friends were trying to help him.

The call became more intense and more appealing.

_:::_

Lucy slashed out at Mina's face, her nails like claws. There was an ugly look on the blond Vampire's face as she circled Mina, both of them totally engrossed in what they were doing. As Mina crouched and sprung, Lucy jumped to the side, to avoid her.

Mina was trying to come to terms with the fact that Lucy was still alive – well, alive in the broadest sense – and the fact that she would have to kill her oldest friend. There was no way round it, at least, none that Mina could see. Lucy was insane and totally taken over by her inner evil. It was possible that at first she had been rather like Mina herself but the death of Dracula and the subsequent exile had unhinged her, but Mina didn't think it likely.

If the other diary entries were true – and they had to have some truth in them as they included a newspaper cutting – then as soon as she had become one of the un-dead, she had started to feed on children and that was something Mina could never do. She tried to tell herself that she would be saving two souls with Lucy's death. She would save both Lucy and Tom Sawyer from Hell. Yet it was no comfort when faced with the reality. Lucy seemed to know what she was thinking and smiled, her eyes lighting up, even as she moved around looking for an opening to attack.

"Are you going to pick him over me? Of course you will! He's still young and at the moment, alive. You would never let anyone alive, who is good be hurt..." Lucy said in a sing song voice. "Come off it, you must have wanted to drain him dry the moment you set eyes on him! I know I did... and then I decided to give him a greater honer, to make him mine for all time. What do you think of that my sweet?" She kicked out savagely at Mina as she spoke, catching her in the stomach and sending her flying.

Mina landed on her feet, her hair coming loose, her Vampire side surfacing.

"I think you talk too much Lucy. Not only that but I think you're a deranged madwoman." She snapped back. The blue in Lucy's eyes vanished, the rich red bleeding into them. She charged forward, smashing into Mina and sending both of them crashing into the wall.

"You know what? You think too much!" Lucy whispered, a knife materializing in her hand from nowhere. She raised the knife in a half arc before bringing it down, hard on Mina. The other Vampire called on her bats, letting her human form fade away into the swarm of flying animals and Lucy's knife met only air.

Lucy shrieked as the bats swarmed about her, before letting herself call her own bats. A second later, the sparring room was a mass of bats all screaming at each other and fighting. It was impossible to work out what was going on or who was winning. Finally some of the bats flew together and merged back into Lucy. She fell to the ground, panting, her whole body a mass of tiny cuts that were already starting to heal.

Mina reformed as well, flying down so she way lying on top of Lucy, pinning her in place. Her captive's eyes darted this way and that before a tiny smirk curled up at the edges of her lips. Mina frowned slightly, then her nose picked up what her ears had failed to do so. Someone else was in the room. The next second a pair of strong arms had grabbed Mina around the waist and lifted her away from Lucy, throwing her across the room. Again she managed to land on her feet but she hesitated a second before she turned round to face Agent Sawyer who was now helping Lucy to her feet.

Lucy flashed her a triumphant grin.

_**TBC...**_

Sethoz


	7. Memento mori

**Disclaimer: **I am so terribly sorry about taking so long to post this part, I have no real excuse, bar the fact I cannot write fight scenes. I hope you will all enjoy it. The title of this part is in Latin and a translation can be found at the end of this chapter. Special thanks to **Ten **who sent me a wonderful e-mail, that really inspired me to finish this. As always, I own nothing besides the plot. Not, onto the Shout outs;

**Ellina:- **I try so hard not to be evil... oh who am I kidding, it's my only joy in life!

**Iblis:- **Glad you enjoyed it, I'm sorry it too so long to up-date.

**Queerquail:- **I'm scared... deeply, deeply scared by your laugh. Please don't hurt me... Lucy was always one of my favourite characters, which is why I chose her.

**Funyun:- **Well done, I'm very proud. Lucy channelling a fangirl? I... don't know what you mean... _::shifty look:: _

**Graymoon74:- **You are positively no fun ;)

**freedomfighter82:- **_::patpat:: _There, there, just calm down, everything will work out in the end. Maybe not to anything good, but at least it will all work out. I may... not... have turned him into a Vampire, I'll guess you'll find out, won't you. Congratulations for guessing it was Lucy! Thank you so much for your amazingly long review, you are much too kind.

**LotRseer3350:- **Mwhahahahahaha... _::Evil laugh turns into a cough:: _Some of your questions will be answered here!

**Clez:- **Mina's here to save the day! ... Honest.

**Leigh S. Durron:- **Yay, another person who guessed right! Yep, Mina has a tough choice to make, read on to find out more...

And now;

**On The Wall**

_Marlene watches from the wall_

_Her mocking smile says it all_

_As she records the rise and fall_

_Of every soldier passing_

_But the only soldier now is me_

_I'm fighting things I cannot see_

_I think it's called my destiny_

_That I am changing_

_Marlene on the wall. _

_** Marlene on the wall, By Suzanne Vega.**_

**Chapter 7: Memento mori.**

Lucy smiled as she possessively placed her hand on Tom's face. The young American turned his head to face her, the two gazing into each other's eyes. She ran her hand down his face, onto his shoulder and then down to his chest. She took her time while doing this and Tom did nothing but let her, gazing deep into her eyes. Mina was also frozen in place, unable to work out what had happened. How had Tom gotten out of the infirmary and past Nemo's men?

Suddenly Lucy stopped what she was doing, her hand resting on Tom's chest, just above his heart. There was a confused look on her face as if she had just been confronted with something new and she didn't know how to react to it.

"What?" She murmured. The spell on Mina was broken as a faint sound came to her ears. A faint sound that was the most wonderful thing she had ever heard. The sound of Tom's heart beating. As she moved towards the two, Tom hit out at Lucy. She staggered backwards, more out of surprise that actually being hurt. Tom himself stumbled slightly as his support was removed from him. In three long strides Mina had reached Tom and laid a hand on his shoulder, searching his eyes as she tried to understand. Tom stared back at her, his eyes bright, too bright.

"I could feel her calling to me, and at first I fought it." Tom said, the words falling over themselves in their haste to be said. "I tried so hard to fight it but I could feel myself dying, loosing, fading away and there was nothing I could do to stop it... until I realised that of I followed the call, I would find her and maybe, just maybe I could stop her before it is too late." He gave Mina a sly smile. It didn't sit well on his face and she was left with the uncomfortable feeling that stopping Lucy hadn't been Tom's only motivation. Perhaps, deep inside his heart there had been a grain of something else. Something dark, that had led him here. Otherwise, why would he have pulled Mina off Lucy? As if sensing the unspoken question Tom carried on talking.

"You're right. I couldn't stop myself when I saw you on her, it was as if someone else was in control... and someone else is, aren't they. It's _her_." Tom finished, his disgust audio in the last word. Mina wanted to tell him he was wrong, but she couldn't. She couldn't lie to Tom Sawyer, he deserved better. In any event, her answer – what ever it was – was rendered meaningless by the scream that came from Lucy's mouth.

She was rocking backwards and forwards on the spot, her head bowed, her hands clutching at her hair as a variety of sobbing sounds came from her. Slowly the sobs rose in volume, until they became a high pitched whine. The rocking became more violent as she balanced first on the very back of her heels then on the very tips of her toes.

"You're not supposed to be like that, you're supposed to choose me! Me, not her!" Lucy wailed, her eyes brimming with tears. She stared at the two in front of her. "She always got what I wanted but not this time. Not this time!" She screamed, lunging forward, intent on clawing Mina's eyes out. Mina side stepped the obvious lunge, her skirt curling around her as she spun to keep Lucy in her sights. Tom took a few steps away from the fighting women and watched them, an odd look in his eyes.

"The story doesn't end this way. I won't let it." Lucy snapped, stamping her foot. Mina stared at her without answering, pity in her eyes. This Vampire wasn't Lucy, she didn't posses the traits that had made Lucy who she was. This Vampire just looked like Lucy and with Lucy's memories. Where was the joy at giving simple little presents? Or the sanity? Where was all that was good?

It was dead. Just as Lucy was dead and something else was walking around in her corpse. Mina finally understood that she had lost Lucy forever, lost her to the darkness and to madness. Yet, there was still time to save Tom from the dark.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Lucy screamed. "Stop acting like you're better! You're not! You're nothing! Nothing, do you hear me? Nothing!" She ranted. "Tom! Help me!" She commanded. Mina looked over at Tom who was breathing hard, his gaze unfocused. He took a step backwards, shaking his head slightly.

"... No..." Tom muttered, bringing his hands up to his face. Lucy screamed again, looking every inch a screaming child who was throwing a tantrum. She charged forward again, yelling incomprehensible words as she aimed for Mina. The half vampire tried to side step her again, but this time Lucy was expecting it and she spun too, catching Mina's arm and digging her fingers in deep. The two struggled briefly as Tom watched, unable to move to help either. Mina kicked out, hitting Lucy hard and forcing her to let go of her arm.

Lucy moved away from Mina her chest heaving, giving her the appearance of being alive. She lowed her head, her blond hair creating a vale that covered her expression from the other two. When she looked up again, all traces of the angry little girl gone. Instead she radiated confidence and mystery. Her rich red lips curled suggestively as she looked at Tom, who stared back transfixed. Lucy stepped forward, opening her arms wide, her hips swaying.

"Come to me, my love." She commanded. "Come to me and we shall be together forever." Her words sounded like honey and Tom moved towards her, walking slowly. Lucy almost purred as he came closer and closer. He was almost within her reach before Mina even reacted. She sprung forward, desperately reaching for Tom, her hand finding his wrist and pulling him back. Tom made a sound, that almost sounded like a sigh as he stumbled backwards, his feet awkwardly. Lucy growled and swung her arm out, backhanding Mina hard and causing the half-vampire to fly backwards, hitting the wall. Tom was dragged back as well, falling to the ground a little way in front of Mina.

Lucy's eyed glowed their otherworldly red for a moment and Tom flinched, braking the eye contact he had been maintaining with the insane vampire. Lucy drew in a hissing breath, forcing the red to fade from her eyes. From her position by the wall, Mina groaned, trying to will some strength back into her limbs.

"Tom, my love. Come to me." Lucy whispered, her demonic side now under her control. Tom lifted his eyes back up to hers and pushed himself up from the ground, making his steady way towards Lucy who spread out her arms in a welcoming gesture. He reached her and dropped to his knees in front of her, his eyes shining with fevered devolution.

"My Queen." He said in a drugged sounding voice. Lucy lay her hand on the top of her head, bending her own head to kiss his hair. She half raised her head, still keeping it close to Tom's, in order to see Mina's reaction.

"Get away from him." Mina snarled, her rage at seeing Tom like this fuelling her energy. Lucy looked amused and even laughed out loud.

"The gloves are off?" She asked in a mocking tone. Mina didn't answer but pulled out one of her silver dagger's, holding it tightly in her hand as she growled. "Very well dear Mina." Lucy said. "Let us finish this."

Lucy stood up straight, a girlish smile on her face as she stepped around Tom who remained on his knees, swaying slightly, his gaze blank. She casually made her way towards Mina, confident of her victory. Tom's submission had given both of them renewed passion and Mina felt her energy returning to her, the anger filling her as she snarled again, charged towards Lucy, her old friend charging as well.

The two met in a fury of nails and daggers as they each fought to land a deadly strike on the other. Lucy grabbed Mina's hair and pulled hard, causing Mina to scream in pain. She flailed wildly, dropping her dagger as all thought left her mind, only to be left with the agony of her hair being pulled by a being of unholy strength. She was sure she could feel it rip out of her head as she struggled. Mina kicked backwards, her heel hitting Lucy just below her stomach. Lucy gave a gasp of pain, reflexes causing her to let go of Mina's hair. The two took a few steps away from each other, bodies tense.

Tom's swaying become more noticeable and without a sound he crumpled to the ground, his face draining of what little blood was left in it. Tom lay motionlessly on the floor, his breathing shallow and uneven. Both vampires turned to look at him, one smiling with joy, one disbelieving.

"You see Mina, you are too late." Lucy gloated. She turned back to face Mina, who was still staring at Tom in disbelief. "Besides you and I know that you would never have really been able to kill me..." She trailed off, her eyes widening in surprise. Mina stared back at her, panting slightly, her arm still flung out.

Lucy make a chocking sound as she looked down, Mina's second silver dagger was embedded in her chest, just under her heart. She gasped slightly, raising her head to look at Mina.

"Mina...?" She whispered, even as Mina ran forward, pulling a wooden stake from her clothes. Lucy shook her head, trying to move away, but the shock of the thrown dagger had sapped her of any strength. Mina rammed the stake into Lucy's heart, plunging it deep into her body.

"..." Lucy carried on staring at Mina, an expression of utmost betrayal on her face. She became to scream, a high pitched unearthly scream. On the floor Tom's body jerked and he screamed out as well, still unconscious. Lucy's body twitched as she screamed, feeling parts of her separate from her body and turn into ash. Her screaming became louder and louder as more and more of her body disintegrated in front of Mina's eyes.

For a spilt second Lucy remembered all of her past, of the days spent walking and laughing with Mina. She remembered a time of bliss and a time when she was happy as she was engaged to be married. She remembered the dreaded kiss of the vampire. Lucy wanted to thank Mina for ending her suffering but her voice was taken over by the screaming. Then she remembered nothing but the high pitched sounds of pain.

---

Nemo blinked a few times and looked around the room with faint bewilderment. Why was he standing in this room? He was supposed to be doing something... a burning pain had suddenly started in his chest and he gasped as a second sharp pain hit his heart. The Captain stumbled to the side, muttering curses in his native tongue. The fog that seemed to have covered his mind was lifting and he realised that he had left Madam Mina alone with the Vampire for who knew how long. Nemo pulled his sword out of it's sheath, stepping out of the room and into the hallway. Confused Sailors greeted him, wandering the hallways, uncertain of what had happened.

"The vampire must have used her thrall on us. No doubt she has been planning her attack on Agent Sawyer and Madam Mina for days..." Captain Nemo said, more to himself than to any of his men. They all seemed to be unhurt, thankfully and the Indian hurried past them, offering the odd comforting word as he passed, heading towards the sparring room, hoping he was not to late.

"Captain!" One of his sailors called out, running towards him. "Captain I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, one second I was checking on Dr. Jekyll and the next I looked over at Agent Sawyer and he was gone!" The feeling of dread increased and Nemo gave up any pretence of walking and ran instead. His feet pounded on the ground as he reached the hallway that led to the sparring room. Two of his sailors lay on the ground, bruises on the side of their faces. He paused briefly to bend down and make sure they were still alive.

"Have them taken to the infirmary." He ordered to one of the sailors that had followed him. The man nodded and Nemo moved forward, holding his sword in his hand, all of his sense straining out. He pushed open the ornate doors, not sure what to expect.

"It is over Captain." Mina's clear voice said and he stepped in, seeing his team mate standing by a small pile of ash. She bent down and lightly touched the ash for a second, her eyes closed as she muttered quietly.

"Requiescat in pace, dei gratia." She muttered, standing open and turning away from the ashes. She walked over to Tom and carefully brushed some of his hair away from his face.

"Are we too late?" Nemo asked her. Mina looked down at Tom and sighed.

"I do not know Captain. All I know is that one way or another... it is over." She said quietly. Tom stirred slightly and they waited, wondering if it would still be their friend that woke up or if they were indeed too late.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Just one chapter left now! Hope you enjoyed this part. For those of you interested, the Latin translations of both the title and also Mina's line are below.

_**Translations: **'Requiescat in pace, dei gratia.' –_ 'May she rest in peace, by the grace of God.'

_'Memento mori.' –_ 'Remember you must die.'

_- Sethoz_


	8. Watches from the Wall

**Disclaimer:- **Yes, I have finally posted the very last part of this story, it's almost over. This chapter is written in a slightly different style to the others, you'll see what I mean when you read it. Also, the verse of the song is a different one, I really recommend you listen to the song as a whole because it's so damn good! These things never end up the way I want them to, I don't even think the ending is any good. Thank you so to everyone who has left a review over the past seven chapters. A huge thank you to both **Clez **and again **Ten** for 'reminding' me to finish this ;) Now, with out any further ado;

**On The Wall**

_Marlene watches from the wall_

_Her mocking smile says it all_

_As she records the rise and fall_

_Of every man who's been here_

_But the only one here now is me_

_I'm fighting things I cannot see_

_I think it's called my destiny_

_That I am changing, changing, _

_changing, changing, changing..._

_** Marlene on the wall, By Suzanne Vega.**_

**Chapter 8:- Watches from the Wall**

**Taken from Mina Harker's Journal...**

It is the scars you can't see that take the longest to heal.

I believe that to be the case here. Physically at least we are all mostly healed. It has been nearly two weeks since Lucy was killed and slowly, life seems to be returning to normal. On the surface at least. It is strange to say that the events I am about to recount for this journal happened two weeks ago and yet this is the first time I have spoken of them. The truth is, I have not been able to find the words to describe this, but as you will see when you read on, new incidents have brought the matter to a head and I need to clear my mind before I talk to Agent Sawyer about what has been troubling me. So first, how everyone is affected by Lucy's attacks.

Dr. Jekyll has recovered from his injuries rather quickly. He awoke soon after I brought Agent Sawyer back to the infirmary and it was easy to tell by the pained look in his eyes that he knew everything that he had done. For days afterwards he was like a ghost, a shadow of himself, jumping at every noise and not being able to bring himself to talk to any of us, out of shame. I was starting to worry about him when one day Agent Sawyer locked himself in a room with Dr. Jekyll. I don't know what he said to the man, but what ever it was, it seemed to have a startling effect on the doctor. He came out of the room like a new man, acting like himself again as he tended to his patients. Over the next few hours Mr. Skinner, Captain Nemo and myself all went up to him, reinforcing our claims that we did not blame him in the slightest for what had happened. Each time he quietly listened to us and nodded in all the right places before carefully escorting us out of the room. When I left and reached the corner, I paused and looked back. I don't quite know why I did that, but I was glad I did.

There was a relived look on his face, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his mind and I feel – perhaps egotistically – proud that my words gave him some comfort, though I am not so selfish to believe it was only my words that created such a change in him. He seems back to normal now, as if the incident with Lucy had never happened and I hope that this is the case. I would hate for him to be hurting under his skin.

Skinner is an mystery, even now. He appeared fine after the blood transfusion and seemed more worried about the rest of us. As a result, I am rather ashamed to admit I forgot about him for a while, my own concerns fixed elsewhere. It was only recently – as recently as in the past day – that I have come to understand a little more about him.

He blamed himself for Agent Sawyer's condition. I must have been blind not to have realised that before. But then, I _was_ blind to Agent Sawyer's suffering so perhaps I should not have been surprised that I had not noticed Skinner's belief of his guilt before. I found him standing on the conning tower looking out towards the great expanse of sea, a lost look on his face. When I closed the metal door behind me he jumped, turning sharply to see who it was. I still don't know if he was disappointed or glad that it was only me.

"Mr. Skinner." I said politely, a tad disappointed myself that he was up here. I had hoped for peace and quiet to try and sort out my chaotic feelings, but as it turned out, it was not to be. He nodded his head at me then turned back to look at the sea. That was when i first realised something was wrong with him, as he was not normally this subdued. "Is something wrong Mr. Skinner?"

"Only that Sawyer almost died because of me." He answered. I was slightly surprised and I have to admit, dismayed at his reply. Would we never be free of this spectre of guilt that lingered over us all like a malignant illness?

"Agent Sawyer's... condition, had nothing to do with you Mr. Skinner. In fact, you helped save his life when you gave him that blood he needed. It was your blood in his veins that gave him the strength he needed to fight." I told him, though the man didn't look convinced. There was a speck of morbid curiosity in my voice as I carried on. "Why do you blame yourself?"

"I knocked on his door that night! I heard him made a noise and I was worried so I went to check on him. He looked terrible, pale and almost dead like. I should have suspected something then but I didn't. I just nodded when he said everything was alright and toddled back to bed. I mean of course he would have said everything was alright! That's the sort of guy he is! Even if he had the Vampire hanging off his neck and he knew that she was there he would have said he was fine." Skinner finally stopped his rant, out of breath. I had stood next to him, listening quietly to his raging before and I took my time before I answered.

"You were not the only one who saw Agent Sawyer after he had been bitten and did nothing. We did not want to believe anything was wrong and so we did not see it. I also saw him and I know the symptoms of Vampire bites. Yet I did nothing. You helped him, remember that." With that I swept from the conning tower, leaving him to his own thoughts. I hope my words helped him, but as I have not seen him after I do not know.

In some ways Captain Nemo had recovered the best from our ordeal and in other ways the worse. It was so much worse for him because he lost some of his sailors, some of his men, people he knew and cared about. Now they were dead and gone. If he was very upset by this loss he did not show it, though to him each of his sailors lives were precious. Life **is** precious.

On the other hand he has no believed guilt in the whole sorry story. He tried his best to protect everyone in this vessel and if his help was needed he rose majestically to the occasion. He willingly donated his blood to save Agent Sawyer. He has recovered from that blood loss and is now back on the bridge of the _Nautilus_.

The biggest question mark around all of this is Agent Sawyer himself. We were in time to save him from the Vampire baptism, but only just. He was as near as anyone could be without actually becoming a Vampire himself. When I helped him back to the infirmary he was very quiet and leant on me, as he seemed unable to walk by himself. He had actually fallen unconscious before I defeated Lucy but thankfully there was enough of Agent Sawyer left to hold on until she was gone.

Over the next few days the blood slowly returned to his body and the bite marks healed before starting to fade from his neck. The shrunken, waxen appearance of his skin crept away and life returned to his face. Yet while his body was healing, his mind was not. He spends hours sitting upright in the bed he was given staring right ahead at nothing, the look in his eyes, the wide gaze of someone who is seeing something that no longer exists in this world – if it ever existed to start with.

Time after time I tried to get him to talk to me, but there was no energy in his answers and movements. Apart from when he locked Dr. Jekyll in with him to talk to the doctor, he had not left either his bed or the conning tower. Even then, he was only on the conning tower when Dr. Jekyll decided that some fresh air would do him good. Skinner and I both offered to help him but it was Skinner, in the end, who took him up there. I wonder what Agent Sawyer did? Did he simply stare out to the sea, his mind trapped somewhere else, not really seeing Skinner? Or did he actually come out of his shell and talk while he was free and outside, away from anything that still carried the scent of Lucy?

I don't know how well I, personally, am coping with everything that happened. Not as well am I might be, I suspect. It is because of my inability to come to terms with my part in Lucy's second death and the fact I almost let Agent Sawyer die that I am writing this now. I had hoped that writing all this down would help but it has not... in a way it has. Looking back over this entry I can see that the only way I will gain some sense of understanding and to be able to move on is after I had faced my own demons, and in this case it means talking to Agent Sawyer about all of this.

Perhaps talking to him is the best thing to do, it may provide relief for both of us. I will go and ask Dr. Jekyll if I should take Agent Sawyer to the conning tower. The fresh air will do both of us good.

_Later..._

The time has come and gone. I have spoke to Agent Sawyer and it went as well as I hoped. He seemed to be expecting me to try and talk to him as I helped him to the conning tower and there was almost a look of gladness in his eyes as I finally came to speak to him. Before I could start though he spoke.

"Mina, there is something I want to tell you... before Lucy died... well actually when she was... after you staked her. She felt... she wanted to thank you. For saving her."

After Agent Sawyer had told me this, he seemed almost cheerful. He then tried to apologise about what he had done but I quickly informed him that there was no need. For the first time in days he actually smiled, a true smile. We remained on the conning tower a little longer, talking quietly before I noticed his strength was failing and we returned to Dr. Jekyll. I left him sleeping and returned to my cabin, looking for rest.

Perhaps finally we can start to put this behind us. Perhaps we can finally start to heal.

All I can do is hope.

_**::fin::**_

And there we have it, the final part of _On the Wall_ completed. Please leave a review and let me know what you though of it!

_- Sethoz_


End file.
